<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Adlersbrunn Christmas by WritingOnTheWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292259">An Adlersbrunn Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall'>WritingOnTheWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Adlersbrunn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Mistletoe, Sweaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas has come to Adlersbrunn and the town's residents cheerfully celebrate. Moira and Angela, having been together for nearly two months, attend Countess Amélie's Christmas Eve Party with several of their friends. After enjoying their time with friendly faces, the two women return home, where next to the warmth of the fire Moira tells Angela just how much she means to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in Adlersbrunn [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Adlersbrunn Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little Christmas piece for y'all because there can never be too much Moicy fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela Ziegler sighed happily as she removed the cookies from the oven. She set the trays down on a nearby table and dusted them with sugar, clapping to herself at how perfect they came out. She looked down at her dress and chuckled; it was covered in flour spots and she was willing to bet her face was messy too. She rubbed her index and thumb together and a soft glow appeared.</p><p>With a snap of her fingers, Angela’s clothes and skin were cleaned in an instant. She looked at the cookies and waved her hand over them, covering them in another golden glow. She turned and smiled when she looked at the space.</p><p>Angela loved Christmas for two reasons. One was the festive cheer that accompanied it every year. Ever since she had moved to Adlersbrunn, Angela had come to know everybody in the quaint village, and how the supernatural residents went all-out for the holidays. Christmas was no exception; tinsel and holly lined across homes and shops, ribbons and wreaths hung upon the streetlamps, and a massive tree dominated the square.</p><p>Angela’s home was decorated as well, albeit a tad more modest. A tree sat in the corner, decorated by various items as well as ones created by her magic, and above the roaring fireplace were two stockings hung on the mantle.</p><p>The door opened and Angela smiled as the second reason she loved Christmas walked in.</p><p>Moira O’Deorain shivered as the biting cold whipped around her before she quickly closed the door. She removed the thick scarf obscuring her lower face and headed straight for the fire, extending her hands and sighing as the warmth enveloped them.</p><p>Angela giggled. “Cold out?”</p><p>Moira groaned. “I hate winter,” she complained.</p><p>Angela smiled. “Oh, I think it’s lovely. It reminds me of my old home.”</p><p>Moira removed her gloves to get her hands in direct contact with the fire. “Well, if you love cold things so much, then hold me.” Angela giggled again as she walked towards Moira. She wrapped her arms around the tall redhead and sighed as she placed her head beneath Moira’s chin.</p><p>Angela pulled away and looked further up Moira’s face. She covered her mouth as a giggle rocked her.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Moira asked.</p><p>Angela collected herself and replied, “You still have some snow in your hair.”</p><p>Moira rolled her eyes as she gently shook her head, which only served to make Angela laugh more. She looked down and noticed the small covered basket looped around Moira’s arm.</p><p>“What’s that?” she asked.</p><p>Moira smirked as she lifted it. “Just a little something for you.”</p><p>Angela sighed. “Moira, you spoil me. You’ve gotten me so much and I feel guilty that I didn’t get you as many things.”</p><p>Moira placed her finger along Angela’s lips to quiet her. “You are quite worth it, m’aingeal.” She looked over at the table and noticed the cookies on the table. “Ooh, what do we have here?”</p><p>Angela fixed Moira with a stern look and said, “Don’t you dare. Those are for Amélie’s party tonight.”</p><p>Moira groaned. “Do you really expect me to wait three hours? Please, Angie, just one.”</p><p>Angela smiled as she shook her head. “Nope. And you had better allow others to have some tonight.”</p><p>Moira dramatically raised her hand to her head. “I shall avoid the temptation, but it will truly test my resolve.”</p><p>Angela shook her head. “Whatever, Liebe.” She checked the clock and said, “My knitting needles have probably finished our sweaters. You’ll love yours.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Moira said. She watched as Angela left the room, sighing happily.</p><p>Moira looked at the cookies and looked to the room Angela went to. She turned back and smirked as she reached down to grab one, and immediately, a hand made of golden light materialized and lightly slapped her hand.</p><p><em>“Nice try!”</em> Angela called from the room.</p><p>Moira rolled her eyes as she quickly took the small bag containing Angela’s gift and placed it beneath the tree.</p><hr/><p>Hours later, Angela and Moira walked through the snow, thick cloaks wrapped around them and a small fire (courtesy of Angela) melting a path for them to walk in. They made their way towards Countess Amélie’s elaborate château. They reached the large oak doors and Moira knocked.</p><p>The door opened, revealing Lena Oxton wearing a green elf outfit; her fluffy ears stuck out from both sides of a floppy green hat. She smiled and exclaimed, “Angie! Moira! You’re here!”</p><p>Angela giggled. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>Lena stepped aside and allowed the two to walk in. The entrance hall was lavishly decorated, and a couple of butlers took the two women’s cloaks, revealing their sweaters beneath. Angela’s was a deep blue with gold accents, and Moira’s was purple with bright green stripes.</p><p>“Ooh, I love your sweaters,” Lena commented. She saw the trays of cookies in Angela’s hands and added, “And those look amazing.”</p><p>Angela smiled. “Thank you, Lena.”</p><p>“Follow me,” Lena said. “The party’s in here.”</p><p>Angela and Moira followed Lena through the entrance hall and into a large party room. The door opened and the two women, especially Angela, smiled widely.</p><p>The room was filled with all of their friends as well as dozens of other familiar faces. They turned and noticed the pair and cheered in greeting, glasses raised.</p><p>“I’ll take those,” Lena said as she grabbed the two trays (Moira watched them with hungry eyes as Lena brought them over to the massive table filled with other deserts either made by the staff or that others brought).</p><p>Turning her gaze away, Moira followed Angela towards the crowd of people. Instantly, she recognized one of them from his massive stature.</p><p>“Angela! Moira!” Reinhardt’s boisterous voice greeted. “So good to see you!”</p><p>Angela accepted the hug from the hulking man while Moira stuck with a handshake. “I think you’ve set a record for tree size this year,” she said.</p><p>Reinhardt laughed. “This time Brigitte had to help me drag that thing from the woods.”</p><p>Angela giggled and noticed the large tankard in Reinhardt’s hand. “Did you have to bring your own vessel for drinking, Reinhardt?” she asked.</p><p>Reinhardt grinned. “No. The dear Countess generously gifted this to me, although I had to promise that I would ‘take it easy’ on the ale consumption.”</p><p>“And how has that gone?” Angela asked with a cocked brow.</p><p>“I failed within twenty minutes,” he replied.</p><p>The three laughed and Reinhardt looked up at the staircase at the other end. “Speaking of which, there is our hostess.”</p><p>Angela and Moira looked up and smiled when they saw Countess Amélie Lacroix walk gracefully down the stairs. She wore a dress of red and white with matching stockings and a Father Christmas hat atop her head. Lena walked up and stood next to her.</p><p>“Friends of Adlersbrunn,” she announced. “Lena and I welcome you humbly to our home on this beautiful Christmas Eve night.” She smiled as she surveyed the gathered crowd. “We ask that you all enjoy yourselves, and at least show some form of restraint, unlike dear Mister Wilhelm.”</p><p>The crowd laughed as Reinhardt finished off his tankard and sheepishly shrugged.</p><p>“Now, we ask you all to eat, drink, dance, and be merry!” Amélie announced.</p><p>The crowd cheered as a small chamber band began to play. Some of the couples began to dance in the small space near the musicians.</p><p>Moira walked over and grabbed two glasses of wine and returned to Angela. She accepted the glass from her and they mingled more with the crowd to greet more friends. A cackle grabbed their attention and they turned around, smiling at seeing who was approaching.</p><p>“Angela, Moira!” Olivia Colomar loudly greeted. She wore a purple off shoulder sweater with a bright pink skull on it. Her conical hairstyle was decorated with tinsel. She wrapped the two women in a crushing hug.</p><p>“How’ve you two been?” she greeted.</p><p>“Hello, Olivia,” Angela said. “We’ve been great.” She added the last part by clasping her hand around Moira’s</p><p>Olivia smiled when she looked at Moira. “Moira, you think <em>you </em>could make me a mate?” she asked. “I get so lonely in my crypt.” She smiled and said as she counted off her fingers, “I’m thinking tall, busty…”</p><p>Moira cocked her brow. “Olivia, I believe it is Doctor Junkenstein that you are looking for.”</p><p>“No way,” Olivia said. “That guy creeps me out.” She cupped her hands together and pleaded, “Pleeeease, Moira.”</p><p>Moira sighed. “Alright,” she relented. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>“Yay!” Olivia exclaimed. “Thanks, Moira.” With that, she turned and headed back to the party.</p><p>The music changed and Moira looked to Angela. “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Angela smiled and held her hand out. Moira took it and led her to the dancefloor. Other couples danced around them as the two women took their positions. Moira placed her hands along Angela’s hips and Angela’s hands wrapped tenderly around Moira’s neck.</p><p>They slowly danced to the music, Moira’s movements far more fluid than when she last danced. Their gazes would wander to watch their friends around them.</p><p>Reinhardt danced with Ana Amari, the older couple dancing gracefully despite their age (and Reinhardt's size).</p><p>Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, both wearing matching “I’m With Stupid” sweaters, purposefully stepped on each other’s feet. This eventually led to them straight up kicking each other’s shins at every possible opportunity.</p><p>Lena and Amélie danced at the center. The tall countess easily led their dance, sweeping the smaller werewolf off her feet and dipping her back before bringing her flush with her body. Lena’s red face complimented her green.</p><p>Angela made a face of sympathy when she saw Olivia standing at the drinks table. “Aw, Olivia looks so lonely.”</p><p>“I don’t see how she could be,” Moira said. “She’s so sweet, kind, sometimes annoying; I guess only someone created for her could stand her.”</p><p>Angela chuckled and shook her head. “I don’t see why not. Olivia is such a sweet girl.”</p><p>“Oh, you know just how helpful I am, Angie,” Moira replied.</p><p>“Just don’t bring any bodies into our home,” Angela added.</p><p>“<em>Our home,”</em> Moira repeated in her mind. She smiled once more as Angela leaned closer to her.</p><p>The song ended and some of the couples left the dancing; Angela was talking with the Lindholms, allowing Moira to sneak to the dessert table and help herself to some of Angela’s cookies. She nearly groaned at their taste.</p><p>“Yeesh, are those cookies good, Moira?”</p><p>Moira turned around and saw Gabe approaching. The usual orange flames that belted out of his pumpkin head were now a mix of red and green.</p><p>Grabbing another, Moira said, “Just have one.”</p><p>Gabe took the cookie and bit it in half. Instantly he said, “Okay, I understand now.”</p><p>Moira smiled. “Angela made them.”</p><p>Chuckling again, Gabe said, “I don’t think you realize how lucky you are.”</p><p>Moira nodded. “I know.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Moira,” Gabe said. “I’ve known you far longer than anyone else here. I never thought in a million years you would go to parties and other social gatherings of your own free will. Your mind was always on what you worked on yesterday, what you’re working on today, and what you’re planning on working on tomorrow.”</p><p>Gabe took a drink, extinguishing his flames briefly before igniting again and continuing. “Then Angela showed up and that changed instantly. I and the rest of the town saw more of you; for once, you put work on the back burner. And above all, we got to see you be truly happy, all thanks to her.”</p><p>Moira smirked. “You’re right. She is remarkable.”</p><p>Gabe looked over towards the people and sighed. “Excuse me, ‘Stupid’ over there wants me.”</p><p>Moira chuckled as Gabe headed towards Jack. She walked away from the dessert table (after grabbing another cookie) to head back to Angela.</p><p>The party continued for hours; the attendees danced more, partook in various games put on by Lena, as well as indulge themselves at the seemingly always full drinks table.</p><p>It was a little after eleven when Amélie stood at the stairs, a tipsy Lena in her arms. “I thank all of you for coming tonight. Unfortunately, <em>mon petit loup-garou</em> has had a little too much and must retire for the evening. Joyeux Noël!”</p><p>The crowd cheered happily as they began meandering towards the exit. Angela and Moira bundled themselves in their cloaks and headed through the snow-covered road back to their home. They entered, sighing at getting out of the cold.</p><p>“Here,” Angela said as she snapped her fingers. The fireplace roared to life and bathed the room with a soft orange glow. The two removed their cloaks and sat upon the loveseat, Moira wrapping her arms around Angela while the blonde leaned closer to the redhead.</p><p>“Did you have fun tonight, Angela?” Moira asked.</p><p>Angela nodded. “Absolutely. What about you?”</p><p>Moira smiled. “Anything with you is always enjoyable.” She looked back at the fire briefly before turning back to the blonde. “Angela, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you.”</p><p>Angela’s brow furrowed in concern. “What is it?”</p><p>Moira took a deep breath. “I don’t think I have truly conveyed how much of an effect you’ve had on my life.”</p><p>Angela’s concerned expression melted and she said, “Moira-”</p><p>“Please,” Moira interrupted. “I need to say this.” She held the blonde closer to her and said, “I was once a cold and distant member of the village; the mad scientist who people rarely saw and only had time for her experiments.”</p><p>Moira looked into Angela’s eyes. “Then you arrived and changed all of that. I found myself enjoying your company, and within only a week, you were all I could think about. I found that I had fallen in love with you. Our first kiss we shared that Halloween night and the declarations we both made are memories I shall hold in my heart forever.”</p><p>Moira held Angela’s hands in hers. “I can only imagine what my life would be had you not arrived, and I don’t want to. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, my angel.”</p><p>Angela felt tears well in her eyes. She wiped them and said, “M-Moira, I…I don’t know what to say. When I first met you it was a little rocky, but as the days went on, I got to truly know you as a driven, passionate, and amazing woman.”</p><p>Angela grinned at Moira’s expression. “Then, after that Halloween night, I got to see firsthand how much of a loving and caring person you are. These past two months with you have been the happiest of my life…” She trailed off as her cheeks reddened. “…and I wish to spend many more with you.”</p><p>Moira now felt a few tears escape her eyes. Her brow furrowed a little when she heard something rustling above. She looked up and her eyes widened: a plant was slowly growing from the ceiling.</p><p>“Mistletoe?” Angela asked in faux confusion.</p><p>Moira looked back down with a knowing look. “Did you plant that?”</p><p>“Just a simple spell, really,” Angela replied.</p><p>Moira smiled as she lightly caressed Angela’s cheek. “I love you, m’aingeal.”</p><p>Angela smiled as she leaned into Moira’s touch. “I love you too, mein Liebe.”</p><p>Moira’s hand shifted until she tilted Angela’s chin up. Slowly, their lips inched towards one another. Their eyes closed as their lips met; the familiar warmth returned as both women poured their hearts into the kiss.</p><p>Moira pulled away as she heard the mistletoe rustle again. She looked up and saw that it had grown larger and bloomed little flowers.</p><p>“What does it mean when it does that?” she asked.</p><p>Angela chuckled. “I think we can decide for ourselves.”</p><p>Moira looked back at Angela and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. The blonde wrapped her hand around the redhead, pulling her in for another kiss. Both women chuckled as they lowered themselves onto the loveseat.</p><p>The clock on the wall struck midnight, signally the beginning of Christmas. The biting wind continued to howl, but Moira and Angela were sheltered from the cold by the warmth of the fire (and each other).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>